


A Cult, A Tree, A Dance

by Fandom_trash420



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: AKA, Before Dating, Cult Gay Boi, Daniel Stabbing Qwen, Daniel and Jen are siblings, Fluff, Honestly hinted hurting others, M/M, Name is small twenty one pilots reference, Soft gay tree boi, Starting to Date, Updates to come, Yes I like Camp Camp, yes I am trash, yes I like gays
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-23 13:54:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13191486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_trash420/pseuds/Fandom_trash420
Summary: Happy 2018! I made this at new years





	1. A Cultist in the house

It was late at night and the Camp wasn't going, David was nice enough to let Gwen stay at his place until she had enough money to get her own place like any friend wood. Gwen came out of the Garage which is where she's was staying to get food because this tired mess doesn't know how to not eat.

She opens the door and hears a crash from the kitchen window, being now fully awake she grabbed the closet thing near her which happened to be a broom. She left quietly to see who it was or what it was.

Gwen turned the corner to the kitchen and got out her broom ready to fight and the fridge was open, someone was looking through there food. She was ready to hit when the person stood up and it was...

"Daniel!?" She shouted, half thinking he died from what Max told her about him before they left the camp.

Daniel turned around, his creepy smile on his face and a soda, which was her soda, in his hand "Oh hi Gwen!" He said as happy as a Lark "What are you doing in this house?" Gwen asked this crazy cult man.

He opened the soda and closed the fridge "getting food, obviously." He laughed and looked at her "What are You doing in this house?" He said obviously not knowing she lives here "I live here" she said angrily still holding the broom ready to attack

"Oh isn't that nice!" He said drinking some of Gwen's soda "that's my soda..." Gwen said very quietly "That's what now?" Daniel said. He honestly didn't hear her. "THAT'S MY-" she stopped shouting as a door upstairs opened "soda. Okay Daniel I don't care about you but leave or I'm calling the cops."

"We're calling the cops on who know" says a tired David walking downstairs, he turns the corner down the stairs and sees...Daniel?


	2. A Tree Helps

Daniel stands there, he was in mid-drink and stopped because, Gwen lives with David? David just stood there. Not knowing what to do or who to call.

Gwen pointed at Daniel "We're calling the police on this fucker." Daniel waves, David walks over to Daniel calmly and looks at the broken glass on the floor. "I know we have a bigger burden right now Gwen but, could you maybe, clean up the broken glass?"

Gwen sighed and took her broom, pushed Daniel away from the glass with said broom and started to sweep it up Mumbling to herself for some reason.

David walked to the other side to talk to Daniel and looked at him smiling "So, Daniel. Your in this house, why?" Gwen looked up after David said that "Because he's an insane maniac that doesn't care about human decency...or at least that's how Max put it"

David looked at her ashamed and Daniel looked at her offended. David turned to Daniel again "But really, why?" Daniel laughed at David's question "I mean the kid isn't that far off." David stood there in shock, Max was right holy shit.

Gwen finished cleaning the glass and threw it away outside. Well she was outside David looked over to Daniel "Do you have anywhere to stay?" Daniel sighed "well since everyone I know and love either hate me or abandoned me, possibly both. No I don't" David looked sad at Daniel and said "Well, you can stay with us! You'll have to stay in my room but that won't be a problem will it?" Daniel smiled in his creepy way and said "it will not be a problem, not at all."


	3. Anxiety rises

Gwen came back inside, threw the broom to David and looked at Daniel. "Okay Daniel. I don't know the true reason why your here, but you better leave!" As she said this she poked him in the chest a bunch

David nervously laughed at Gwen telling him to leave. "What!?" Gwen said slightly angry "Well Gwen..." David started to talk but Daniel quickly interrupted him "But we decided that I am staying until I get my own place! Like you." He said. Gwen looked over "wait we're doing what now!?"

Daniel laughed, David smiled nervously "he is staying." And then it hit Gwen, the Anxiety, a Cultist, in the place she lives in, with her best friend. What should she do. She had to walk off, back into her room.

"What's her deal?" Daniel asked David, seriously not knowing what her deal is. "Oh it's just Gwen, here, let me show you around!" David gave a short tour of the house that he owned and pointed out to the forest "and this is three forest I live near, it's so pretty!" Daniel laughed and smiled "it sure is."

The woods were dark, you couldn't see after the second row of trees and this just made Daniel enter, he didn't know why he just had this urge to walk into the darkness, he started to but then David quickly grabbed his hand and dragged him away to go back into the house.

Something...no...someone, was living in those Woods...someone who knew very well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy 2018! I made this at new years


End file.
